Giselle Samuelsen
Los Angeles, California, U.S. |Education = Westlake School for Girls |Occupation = Model ∙ television personality |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Kyle Beck (m. 1996) |Parents = Christopher Samuelsen Josie Loveless |Relatives = Devin Samuelsen (brother) |Children = 4 |Years = 1988–present }}Giselle Daphne Beck (née Samuelsen; born May 17, 1970) is an American television personality, socialite, and former model. She is the daughter of director Christopher Samuelsen and actress Josie Loveless, and the sister of U.S. Senator Devin Samuelsen. After graduating from Westlake School for Girls in 1988, Samuelsen began a career as a model, appearing in numerous print campaigns and promotional events. She received immense tabloid attention following her marriage to teen heartthrob Kyle Beck in 1996. Samuelsen retired from her modeling career in 1998, in order to prioritize her family life. In 2014, she was cast in The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, appearing as a main cast member until leaving the show in 2018. Early life and education Samuelsen was born on May 17, 1970 in Los Angeles, California to parents film director Christopher Samuelsen (born 1927) and actress Josie Loveless (born 1935). She grew up in Beverly Hills, California. Samuelsen's father is originally from Duluth, Minnesota and of Norwegian and Swedish origin, while her mother was born in Arlington, Virginia to a family of English and Scotch-Irish descent. Christopher was raised in the Lutheran faith but left the church and became an agnostic in his young adulthood, while Josie was raised Presbyterian although non-practicing. Samuelsen was baptized Presbyterian but did not attend church often growing up. She is the younger of two children; her elder brother is Devin, born . Samuelsen attended private schooling. She began her education in 1975, attending Crossroads School, an independent coeducational K–12 school, but later transferred to Westlake School for Girls (now Harvard-Westlake School) in 1982, an independent 7–12 girls school. She began high school at Westlake in 1984. While in high school, Samuelsen was a popular student who played varsity soccer and was elected homecoming queen. She graduated from high school in 1988, and opted to not attend college due to wishing to pursue a modeling career. Career Personal life Samuelsen began a relationship with actor Kyle Beck in 1993, after they had met at the 1993 MTV Video Music Awards. Their relationship was soon afterwards confirmed by the press, and Samuelsen was made into an overnight sensation. In 1996, they confirmed that they had become engaged, and they married later that year in Malibu, California. Their wedding was a large, lavish ceremony, and was broadcast live on MTV. The ceremony was viewed by 1.3 million viewers. Following her marriage, Samuelsen and Beck moved into a seven-bedroom home in Malibu, valued at $9.7 million. They have four children together: Ginnifer, born , Elliott, born , Paulina, born , and Alessandra, born . Samuelsen has a close relationship with her brother, and has campaigned with him frequently. She has identified herself as a Democrat on numerous occasions, and has donated to numerous Democratic campaigns. Filmography Main article: Giselle Samuelsen filmography. Category:1970 births Category:American female models Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American Presbyterians Category:American socialites Category:American television personalities Category:California Democrats Category:Harvard-Westlake School alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Beverly Hills, California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Samuelsen family Category:The Real Housewives cast members